


Crossfire

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep09 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Future Fic, Gen, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter smiles, dark and disturbed as always, at his new pack. They’re all so wonderful, so young, so easy to manipulate. Perfect, in other words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is like v.2 of [Life-Changing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472141).  
> It's the same type of scenario, but with a less optimistic ending.  
> If you like angst, this is the ending for you. The other version is better for people who like happy endings. :)
> 
> Spoilers for s2ep09, and un-beta'd - again.

Lydia is the closest when Peter comes back to life, so she gets turned by him first. (It works this time because they’ve been connected through recent events, through the younger version of Peter getting under her skin.)

Stiles, although less in love with Lydia in recent months, still comes to her when she calls him, and Peter uses Stiles’s bond with the girl to turn him next. (It’s a good thing Peter turned Lydia first; Stiles is uncontrollable as soon as he becomes a Beta.)

Scott may be helplessly in love with Allison, and always ready to fight for what’s right, but Peter is his Alpha. Or, at least, he is _again_. (Derek’s rank reverted back to Beta once Peter’s life-force slowly crept back into his decomposing corpse.)

And Allison. Dear, sweet _Allison_ has never felt less like an Argent than she does now. Her first love, her only love, is forced to follow orders from Peter, and Allison wants nothing more than to be by Scott’s side.

Peter smiles, dark and perturbing as always, at his new pack. They’re all so wonderful, so young, so easy to manipulate. _Perfect_ , in other words.

 

\---

 

Derek, for his part, may only be a Beta now, but he’s still the one who turned and raised his pups. They are bound to him, and loyal _only_ to him. Peter is instantly an enemy in their eyes, and it’s hard for Derek to disagree when he has to watch his allies forcefully turned against him – one by one.

Peter has the advantage of having Scott on his side as well as having taken back his Alpha powers, but Derek has trust and comfort to fuel his pack.

Scott does not _want_ to obey Peter, but he has no other choice. Stiles hates Peter with a burning passion that could set the man’s skin on fire, but he’s even less equipped to fight the bond. Lydia is treading a line between sanity and insanity, and can’t really be counted on to fight her maker. And Allison is there to be with Scott and protect her close friends from Peter’s instable character.

Certainly Peter could use their caring for each other as leverage, threaten to hurt the people they love, but that would only strain the bond further, not strengthen it. To Derek, Peter is fighting this battle alone and he doesn’t even know it yet.

Derek has his pack. They are by his side for no other reason than by their own choosing. Nothing has changed in that regard. They are ready to fight, and have been ready since the day they were born, constantly struggling to survive in a world that wanted nothing more than to swallow them whole.

 

But now – now they have their chance to use this power, to unleash it fully onto another living creature. And when Peter and his ‘pack’ show up, Derek hopes the others are lucid enough to move aside. He’d hate to lose them in the crossfire.

 

-End


End file.
